


Never Really Over | A Miraculous Ladybug FanFic

by shaybunnie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, New Miraculous Holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaybunnie/pseuds/shaybunnie
Summary: Marinette, Alya and the others are now in college. Marinette taking classes at ESMOD and attending the University of Paris with Alya who is studying journalism. Adrien went to study film and modeling abroad in England, and Luka went abroad to study music in America with Juleka and Rose.Of course, since Marinette didn't want to abandon being Ladybug, she stayed in Paris. Adrien on the other hand wanted to explore himself since his father was locked up after being discovered as Hawkmoth and defeated. He sadly relinquished his Miraculous to Ladybug but knew that she would take care of their beloved city.But what will happen when a new villain who desperately wants the miraculouses rises to power in Paris? Will Adrien return to his superhero duties, or will Ladybug find a new Chat Noir?All characters/plot from the original show belongs to Thomas Astruc.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	1. Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> For those who don't follow me, my name is Shay! I write things occasionally (mostly poetry), and I am about to start this lovely ML fanfic! Updates may be few and far between or possibly constant, it really depends on my schedule! 
> 
> For those who do follow me, I have paused and taken all other stories down. I didn't like where a few where going, and I had few ideas for the others. Plus, I wanted to put all my creative energy into this story!
> 
> I have been planning this for about six months, and I'm really excited to share it with everyone, so here are a few things to know before reading/before I post the first part! 
> 
> 1\. I do not own the characters from the original show, Miraculous Ladybug. They all belong to Thomas Astruc and I am not claiming ownership over his wonderful work!
> 
> 2\. Please do not post any part of this story on any creative platforms claiming it as your own or without my permission!
> 
> 3\. Also please do not copy my plot! I don't own the College AU, but the ideas and plot points are mine. 
> 
> 4\. Like I stated above, this is a College AU and there will be the occasional change from canon. (Like Ladybug and Chat knowing who the other miraculous holders are!) 
> 
> 5\. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! Also please point any grammar/spelling errors in the comments, and I will fix them as soon as I can! 
> 
> 6\. I try my best with my research with things relevant to and about this story, but if I get something wrong, please leave a comment to let me know!
> 
> With all that out of the way please enjoy my story!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

With a flourish of tiny ladybugs lighting up an alley near the Eiffel Tower, Marinette Dupain-Cheng transformed back into her civilian self. Panting heavily, she dug through her backpack trying to find the macarons she packed for her kwami before she left her house today.

"Here Tikki," She handed the cookies to the little red creature floating by her shoulder, "Sorry, they're a bit squished."

The creation kwami munched on the pink macarons happily, "No worries, Marinette!"

The white sweater Mari was wearing caught on rough spots in the brick, and the bottom of her thighs not covered by her high-waist shorts scraped against the concrete as she slouched onto the wall behind her and tried to catch her breath.

"Where did this new villain come from Tikki? I don't know if I can do this without Chat Noir!" Mari huffed.

Tikki looked at her human friend thinking hard, "Well the girl out there wasn't akumatized, but she is definitely under the power of another Miraculous!"

"Another Miraculous!? Tikki!? I thought after Hawkmoth was defeated that we had them all under our protection!" Marinette screeched, flailing around to stand up.

"Well, you see Marinette, there are other Miraculous boxes, not just the one Master Fu gave to you," the kwami explained.

"But I thought he said the rest of the miraculouses were destroyed by the Sentimonster he had created!" Mari exclaimed, now standing and pulling at her hair, destroying the single ponytail it was in.

"I thought the same thing, but I guess more Miracle Boxes survived the sentimonster than Master Fu knew about."

The girl began to pace the short distance between the walls that made the alley. Her hands drifted from their grasp on her hair and folded across her chest, then moved back to her hair again. Tikki watched as Mari took shaky steps back and forth.

"Marinette, you can do this, and you're not alone! Rena Rouge is out there helping!"

Before Marinette could reply, a shout came from outside the alley, "Ladybug! I could use some help out here!"

Mari quickly turned to the kwami floating opposite her, determination filling her beautiful eyes, and Tikki nodded in return.

"TIKKI! SPOTS ON!"

Tikki quickly returned to Marinette's earrings and transformed her friend back into her superhero alter-ego, Ladybug.

Ladybug pulled her yoyo from her waist and prepared to vault herself over the building beside her.

"You know, I still haven't gotten used to this new suit Tikki." She laughed. 

_Tikki had changed the Ladybug outfit after Marinette and her had stayed up all night sketching her alter-ego in different outfits. Tikki loved one that Mari had drawn so much she surprised her the next time she had transformed with one similar._

_The suit looked similar to the original Ladybug suit all of Paris knew and loved but black fabric created the illusion of a sweetheart neckline where the red and black spotted fabric began. The shoulder and beginning of the arm was made of the same black fabric and was met by a solid red fabric that gave the illusion of long, elegant gloves. The black fabric also came up from Mari's feet to her mid-calf to form boots, and a thin line around her waist to form a belt._

Ladybug heard the faintest of laughter from her earrings and smiled. Not wasting another second, she threw her yoyo as far as she could and swung back into the fray. She quickly spotted Rena dodging the villain's attacks and raced to try to catch the villain by surprise.

"Panthera will have your Miraculous, and I, Ramé, will have my happiness!" The girl attacking Rena screamed.

The girl was dressed in a long black cloak covering her whole body with a hood pushed off her head on her shoulders. Her bright orange hair gleamed in the afternoon sun as she took a strike at Rena Rouge with a katana. The attack hit one of Rena's illusions which seemed to anger Ramé even more.

Ladybug snuck up behind the villain and with all her strength threw her yoyo at Ramé to tie her up. Unfortunately, the girl looked back just in time to evade.

"Nice try, Lady-Loser!" Ramé laughed.

Ladybug rolled her eyes in return, and tossed her weapon into the air, "LUCKY CHARM!"

With another flourish of ladybugs a red and black spotted soda can fell into her hands. Rena looked over at Ladybug and chuckled.

"What are we supposed to do with soda?" Rena asked.

"Uhhhmmm," Ladybug searched her surroundings as she dodged attacks from Ramé as the lucky charm showed her exactly how to defeat and save the villainized girl.

"Alright Rena! Follow my lead!" Ladybug smiled and jumped into action.

The two superheroes worked together for the next few minutes Ladybug had before she de-transformed to swiftly subdue the girl.

Ladybug looked Ramé over, searching for any possible object that could have transformed the girl into a villain. She eventually focused in on a necklace the girl was wearing that she hadn't noticed before. Ladybug quickly took the necklace from Ramé with no objection but a scream and smashed it on the ground. A dark ghostly figure of a cat-like creature emerged from the jewelry and instantly tried to escape.

"You're not going anywhere little kitty! Time to de-evilize!" With a flourish of her yoyo, Ladybug captured the creature.

When Ladybug's yoyo opened, she expected a similar cat-like creature to float out, but all that came out was a blueish smoke that faded into the air around her.

Without looking she threw her fist in Rena Rouge's direction, "Pound i-"

Ladybug glanced over to her partner letting her arm slowly fall to her side, "I'm sorry... I-I forgot he's... that Chat is—"

"It's okay LB, I know you miss Chat Noir. We all do," Rena says as she pats Ladybug on her shoulder.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The miraculouses pulled the heroes from their thoughts, signaling both Rena Rouge and Ladybug's time was up, and they needed to get out of sight fast.

"Meet me at the Eiffel Tower for a patrol tonight, Rena! We need to discuss this when we aren't racing with our de-transformations!" Ladybug shouted to her partner as she begins to swing out of view of any possible prying eyes.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ladybug transformed into her civilian form. She placed a hand on a nearby wall to keep herself from doubling over, and the other arm clutched her stomach.

"Marinette?" Tikki floated beside the girl's head.

"I'm okay Tikki, I promise. I... I just need a minute." Marinette's voice was broken and her breaths were uneven.

She stood still for a few moments, all was silent around the two except for Mari's sniffles. Tikki rested on her shoulder, not knowing what would comfort her friend.

Marinette stood up as straight as she could and wiped her eyes that were now red and puffy. She looked at Tikki, a small smile trying to reassure her that she was okay.

"Let's go home, Tikki."

————

A few hours after patrolling with Rena, Marinette had returned home and was packing the last few knick-knacks from her room into a small cardboard box.

"I can't believe this is my last night in this room before I'm off to live in a college dorm, Tikki," Mari squealed, "I don't know if I'll actually get any sleep, I'm so excited!"

Tikki flew out of one of the many boxes that littered Marinette's room, and stared her down with a slightly serious face, "You need to get some sleep Marinette! There is a new villain on the rise that we no nothing about."

Mari thought back to all the things her and Rena discussed on their nightly patrol. Neither of them knew anything about this new villain, Panthera, or anything about another Miraculous or Miracle Box.

"Do you know anything about which Miraculous the villain... er.. Panthera, might have?"

Tikki made herself comfortable on Mari's empty desk, "All I could sense was another Kwami, I have no idea who it was. Sorry, Mari."

"It's okay Tikki! You did your best! At least we know _something_ about who and what we're dealing with!" Marinette reassured her tiny friend.

"What's going on?" A scratchy voiced asked from the top of Marinette's head.

Mari winced slightly as Plagg, Chat Noir's Kwami, zoomed down to sit beside Tikki, "There's another miraculous holder in Paris, and they have a Kwami from a different Miracle Box."

About an hour went by as the two girls filled the Kwami of destruction in on most of the events of their day, before Plagg became disinterested and moved to Mari's bed to finish his nap.

"Tikki," Marinette whispered, "I have something very important to ask of you, and you can say no if you want to."

"Marinette, you know you can ask me anything at all!" Tikki smiled.

Marinette's tone was serious, though and in the few seconds of silence before she spoke again, Tikki's smile faded.

"Marinette?" Worry filled her small voice.

"I want... I need you to—" Marinette struggled with her words, "I need you to find another person to become the Cat Miraculous holder."

Tikki gasped, "Are... are you sure you want me to—"

"I can't do this without Chat Noir, even if he isn't the same person as before I—" Marinette's eyes were glossy as she tried her best to hold back her tears.

"Please, Tikki. Do this for me?"

"Of Course, Marinette, anything for you!" 


	2. Move My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I introduce any of the guys to my story, who are y'all hoping ends up with Marinette? Most of you who know me, know who I am leaning towards in my plans, but I wanna hear everyone's thoughts!

The faint scent of a sweet and sugary meal drifting through my room was what eventually got me out of bed this morning. I lazily walked to my closet, looking through all the clothes I've made through my first year in university.

_Today is just move in day, so there is really no particular reason to be too dressy. A t-shirt and some old jeans should be just fine. Plus I really don't wanna run the chance of ruining anymore shirts._

I glanced over to the chaise beside me and scrunched my nose at the holes visible that were in the white knit. 

_Hmm..._

I pushed my designs aside, and grabbed a random shirt, without paying much attention to what was on it, along with a pair of ripped jeans that rarely saw the outside of my room. I didn't put much effort into my makeup— just enough to boost my confidence a little, and swept my hair up into the high ponytail I've been sporting since the beginning of summer. It only took about thirty minutes to get completely decent, and the delectable scent of food from downstairs was calling my name! Tikki was still out cold on my chaise, so I tried my best to leave my room as quietly as I possibly could— which only ended in me tripping on the last two steps and ever so gracefully catching myself on a nearby lamp. 

"Nice save, Marinette" 

I turned around to see my dad send me a wink before continuing towards the kitchen. I chuckled in return and followed him to see my mother setting a huge pile of waffles in the center of the table. 

"OhMyGoshThoseLookSoYummyAndTheySmellReallyDelicious!" I gushed, hurrying to sit at the table and fill my plate, "Mom. You. Are. Amaaazing!" 

Dad chuckled softly and watched me stuff my face, "Honey, I'm glad you like them, but I am afraid your mother and I have some disappointing news to discuss with you." 

The fluffy piece I was about to take a bite of fell from my fork as I stared at my dad, mouth still wide open.

_Please don't be a dead relative! Please don't be a dead relative! Please don't be a dead relative!_

"Tom, don't scare our poor girl!" My mother laughed, smacking him lightly on the head with an oven mitt. "It's nothing serious, Mari." 

I sighed in relief and dove back into my food, waiting for my parents to figure out how they wanted to discuss their 'news.' I could tell they found my reaction amusing by the smiles on their faces. 

"Mayor Bourgeois called early this morning practically begging us to help him with catering to a last minute party for a special guest arriving in Paris later today!" Mom started to explain. 

"And we, of course, told him we would gladly be of service—" Dad tried to continue, but mom gave him a funny look. 

"What your dad meant to say was, _he forgot_ that we were supposed to help you move all your stuff to the dorm _today_ , so he told Mr. Mayor that it wouldn't be a problem." She looked amused with the dejected expression on Dad's face. 

"Sorry, Honey..." 

I swallowed the bite of waffle I was working on before I could joke and let out a quiet laugh.

"Alya is supposed to help me today! I knew you would be busy with the bakery," I smiled as surprise broke through their slightly worried expressions. 

"Look at that, Sabine! Our little girl is all grown up and doesn't need us anymore!" Dad cried, jokingly, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

————

Breakfast with my parents finished with more smiles and jokes, and after helping my mom with the dishes, I returned to my room to make sure everything was ready to go. 

I stared at the monster that was my closet. I had only packed a small amount of my clothes and I still had a lot left to go. With Tikki's small bit of help, it only took about thirty minutes to stuff all of it into a one of the largest boxes I had in my room. Finally, finished packing up everything, I looked around my empty old room. 

"It's going to be weird not sleeping in my own bed for awhile!" I giggled, "I can't wait!" 

"Here Marinette," Tikki handed my phone to me, "You seem really excited to start living on your own!" 

"I am, Tikki!" I squealed then paused for a moment, "Oh, um, where has Plagg been?" 

She looked at the floor and mumbled, "I sent him out to start looking for a new person to hold his miraculous." 

"Oh, Okay." I scooped Tikki out of the air and held her close, "Thank you, Tikki. Paris needs both Ladybug and Chat if we're going to figure out the Panthera mystery." 

"Alright, Mari! Call Alya! You need to get started!" Tikki giggled.

I quickly dialed Alya's number, and barely waited three seconds before she picked up. 

"Hey Girl! You all ready for me to come over?" I could tell she was just as excited as I was.

"Yep! Everything is packed!" 

"Even all your posters of Adri—"

"ALYAAA!" I screeched, "You know I got rid of all the stupid posters of him almost a year ago!" 

"I know! I'm just messing with you, Mari!" I heard her chuckle through the phone, "I'm leaving right now, see ya in a few minutes!" 

"See ya!" 

I slid my phone into my pocket, and stacked up a few of the smaller boxes to take downstairs while I waited for my best friend to make her way here. Carefully balancing them I headed to the living room.

"Be careful, Marinette! That is really dangerous!" I heard Tikki squeak from the very top of the ladder like stairs. 

"I'm fine Tikki" I tried to reassure her, "These boxes aren't that heavy and- AAHH!"

I missed one of the middle steps, and fell right to the floor. Thankfully, I caught the boxes and myself along with the at the last few steps. 

"Marinette!" 

"I'm fine, Tikki!" I smiled up at her, a little bit out of breath. "I swear, I'll only carry one box at a time after this." 

After bringing a couple more boxes down into the living room, I threw myself onto the couch to take a small break and rest for a moment. I let out a hefty sigh, and slouched further into my seat. I still had about five more boxes to bring down not including the huge one most of my wardrobe was in!

The jingle of the bell from the bakery door, pulled me from the hilariously terrifying thoughts of trying to get that box out of my room. I jumped up from my spot on the couch and dashed to the front of the bakery at the speed of light. 

Spotting the reddish hair of my best friend, I squealed, "Alya! You're here!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add more to this chapter, but it's 2:31 am and I am tired and I actually think my idea would be best split into two chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Both Ramé and Panthera are my original characters, please do not use them in any way without my permission.
> 
> Word Count: 1600+


End file.
